


I just Died In Your Arms

by roelliej



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: PG, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love conquers all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just Died In Your Arms

Despite the madness consuming his brain, I still see a tiny bit of Newt in his tired eyes.  The tiny bit that I loved from the moment I laid my eyes upon him.  Faint light in wicked darkness.

I wish that I could be as honest as he was. Would he stop his attempts to strangle me, or would it make sense for him that wicked was actually good for something?

Despite the rage, despite his cruel words, I still feel the urge to put my lips on his. To kiss away his disease, my cowardice.

But I can’t.  Even now. When his pleading makes me weak. And I end the wickedness. Out of love.  And we both die.


End file.
